


Saturday Night's All Right

by Anonymous



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alcohol, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Based on two sentence prompts: "I mean...I had a great time with you. I just can't stand your friends" and "Want to spend the night in Oaxaca?"





	Saturday Night's All Right

Tim and Nick stumbled into their bedroom, giggling and buzzed from five-o-clock margaritas. They had decided to take a little vacation in Mexico for the long weekend, and they were both having fun. Nick was making sure Tim stayed away from anything that might have been through Mexico's water filters, and Tim was making sure Nick didn't get so drunk that he would have a hangover the next day. They both wanted to make the most out of this trip.

With a sigh, Tim flopped onto the bed and Nick shook his head fondly. "Want to spend the night in Oaxaca?" Nick asked. "It's just a bus ride away."

Tim shrugged. "Eh. Maybe. Right now, I just want to kick back a minute."

Nick's smile fell a fraction. "I thought you wanted to get out tonight."

"I did! And I enjoyed the bar," Tim defended.

"You didn't have a good time, though?" Nick asked.

"I mean...I had a great time with  _you_. I just can't stand your friends," Tim said, a slight scoff at the end of his sentence.

"C'mon, Tim, I barely knew the guys!" Nick exclaimed.

"You were awfully chummy with them for not knowing them," Tim scowled. "You even let one of them pull you onto the dance floor."

"Is that what this is about?" Nick asked, a smirk pulling at his lips. "You  _jealous?"_

Tim bristled. "So what if I am? This was supposed to be  _our_  getaway, babe."

" _Mi amor_..." Nick shook his head. "Sometimes I wish you would just say these things, instead of leaving me to figure them out. It's not easy to read you, you know."

Tim sighed and held out a hand, beckoning Nick closer. "Why don't we go to Oaxaca first thing tomorrow morning?" he asked. "Maybe tonight I want to spend some time alone with my boyfriend."

Nick smirked and walked over, taking off his shoes and Tim's. "Would this time alone include any fun for me?"

Tim smirked. "Depends on what you mean by fun, I suppose."

Nick arched a single eyebrow. "Well, the most fun I can have involves taking my clothes off."

"Better start stripping then," Tim said, smirking as he undid his own shirt buttons.

Nick chuckled. "You're certainly something, Tim." He leaned down for a tender kiss. "You are the best man a guy like me could ask for."

"Sap," Tim teased, pulling Nick on top of him and laughing.

"Oh, I'll show you how much of a sap I am," Nick scoffed. "I imagine you won't be saying that any more after tonight."

"Yeah, right," Tim challenged.

Nick just smirked, and the two stripped each other bare before having one of the best nights they had shared in quite some time.


End file.
